The life of Saelonna OC Monster High
by staclouica
Summary: Saelonna's life isn't always as good as everyone elses.WARNING: Starts off mild and later becomes erotic.


THE LIFE OF- Saelonna. Writing to you everyday about what it's like to be an unpopular gnome struggling through Monster High.

MY FIRST WEEK.

Monday.

I awoke in a fluster having had a dream that I was back in my home town of Gnovesein. The place I grew up with my parents, I knew it wasn't real deep down though because my father was there. I know now that he isn't coming back, it is just so unfair that my mind would torment me like that. I rolled over in a log of sheets and blinked rapidly at the clock. 7.15am. Time to get up.

After struggling to unravel the rolls of covers off of me, I sat on the side of my bed, hearing a subtle creak come from beneath me. A harsh reminder that I am not getting any slimmer. Rubbing my eyes with my stubby fingers I rose from the bed, pacing to the mirror opposite me.

"Ugh" I sighed to myself looking at the cracks in my face. Stupid fragile skin, I thought as I pasted on the crack remover followed by foundation and then various other make up produce, before I felt slightly acceptable. Sighing once more I tied my hair up ferociously as I got dressed into my usual outfit, which to my dismay hadn't been washed since gardening with mother yesterday. "MAM!" I yelled, my irish accent propelling through the open space of my room around my home. I heard a muffled response. "Aren't there anymore trousers like? I cant go to school looking like this can a'?"  
"You'll be right Sae'" she replied from the lower part of the boot we live in and I replied with disbelief "I guess you're right."

After eating my mushroom porridge over a very awkward conversation envolving how my first day of school meant a first chance to impress boys. I left out of the door to walk, wait for it, across the road. To Monster High. I decided almost instantaniously that it was a good thing I lived so close, because it meant I could escape faster at the end of each day.

At 8.15 bloodgoods voice rang through the halls, I'd been placing my patchy bag into my new locker and I would be lying if I said it hadn't made me jump. Best get to lessons, I thought to myself and I looked at my map to find my class. History of the Undead. Hmm, should be an OK lesson. I hoped. Walking towards it I saw a cat giggling with a few others, she looked as though she was up to no good, but I ignored her, walking past towards my class. "m-hey m-you" she called after me, I turned round and swallowed with a lump in my throat. "yes?"  
"Ever heard of salad" the three of them giggled and my cheeks went a darker crimson than usual. "Yeah" the twin cats agreed "Salad." I turned around and walked into my classroom, the day had gone bad already and it had only just begun.

Standing infront of the conversing students, I felt my heart beat paces to fast. I took a seat next to a girl who looked as though she was from a gardening background, in the hopes we'd get along. I was right.  
We spoke whilst the teacher spoke, in quiet whispers about seeds and photosynthesis and different bee cycles, giggling about the fact she has the same name as my pet. Venus Flytrap her name is and she's my new best friend.

Half way through the lesson though, our giggles were disrupted when the door slammed open and a guy with fire flying from his head appeared, I soon noted that it's his hair.  
"HEATH!" Mr mummy yelled, his cheeks turning a crimson similar to my own. "You're late, AGAIN" Heath laughed as he took a seat on the bench alongside of mine and venus'. I felt my own cheeks go red for no reason.

"Feeling the heat from his hair?" Venus asked.

"what? oh, no" I smiled and she looked conserned.

"Then why have you gone red... oh I see."

"what?" I asked. "What do you see?"

"You think he's cute don't you?... well, don't bother. He's a waste of your time, a real womans man"

I smiled at her and we sat in silence for the last 10minutes. Heath Burns. I smiled when I thought of his name, I couldn't help but keep looking across and feel a slight giggle peirce my lips. Heath Burns, womans man. I'm not suprised.

I walked to Dragonometry on my own as Venus had a different lesson, I was hoping to myself I wouldn't see that cat again, but more-so I was thinking about Heath and then I was on the floor, looking up at him.

We'd smashed into each other.

Oh no. I thought, looking at his blazing eyes, fiery hair, feeling the heat on my face. My forehead felt wet, as did-well, other places. But I just sat there, staring.  
"Uhm, are you ok there babe?" he asked. Babe, oh my gosh. He called me babe. "eh" I coughed. "I-eh" "here let me help you up" he held out his hand and I grabbed it. Oh my he's so, warm. So... HOT.  
"You're freezing" he grimaced. "Yes." I replied, embarrassed. Bloodgood rang out a warning to get to class but we both stood there, hand in hand.  
"You're boiling" I managed, looking in his eyes still, him looking back in mine, not looking away. I felt so... tingly, everywhere. "You're kidding right?" he winked and I think I died a little. We laughed, awkwardly but it's better than nothing.  
"You'd better get to class, I'm making you late and you don't want detension on what I'm guessing is your first day?"  
"You guessed correctly" I spoke. Oh my god I sounded like such a dork, but he smiled. "What you got?" "Dragonometry" "same" Could my smile get any bigger? "I'll show you too it" Yes, apparently it could. He walked me all the way there, not letting go of my hand, telling me stories about why he's always late or in detension, I laughed at each one, staring at his face, feeling warm on the inside, and thanks to his hand, the outside wasn't so bad neither.

We arrived at the classroom and walked in, this time our hands were too ourselves and I felt a slight sadness that I couldn't stride in giving people the false impression we were together.

I sat through Dragonometry in silence, bored out of my mind and out of the view of the gorgeous Heath. But although I couldn't see him, he never left my mind. I still had his sweat in my palm and I embraced that fact. I didn't want the feel of him to wear off my skin, but by the time the lesson finished, it had. Walking out I heard his voice behind me, then felt his head on my shoulder as he laughed then walked infront of me. "What you got now, uhm... I never asked your name"  
"Dead languages and it's Saelonna" he smiled.  
"Your name is sea loner?" I blushed "Yes."  
"That's pretty cute." I smiled, I couldn't breathe. "Well, I have Home Ick so I'll see you round" he strode off in front, giving me the oppurtunity to look at his seemingly, toned butt and I turned in the other direction, suddenly my smile was met by Venus.

She smiled at me and we walked into dead languages, sat side by side once more. "Someone's very smiley, first day going well?  
"Brilliantly actually" I smiled back and she looked slightly shocked.  
"Great! any reason?" she smiled unknowningly and I answered no. I'm not giving anything away too soon, afterall. She'd only remind me hes a womans man. Dead languages went slowly and none of it went in. One things for sure, I will never understand what zombies are saying to me, which is a shame, because there's a girl called Ghoulia who seems nice. Venus re-assured me that the language will get easier and soon I'll be speaking it fluently and I smiled as we went for lunch.  
"Unfortunatly" Venus spoke "You can't sit with me" I didn't see why but didn't question it, she went and joined her friends and I got my dinner. Looking around there was one spare table, next to Heaths. But I noticed he was sat flirting with, oh no. The cat who'd bullied me when I arrived. I'd over heard someone calling her Toralei. So because I was now so jealous, and to be honest, A bit upset. I went and sat in the girls toilets to eat my food, but found it almost impossible.

The rest of the day went dreadfully slow, besides P.E which seemed to go fast but was horrible. If it wasn't enough that I felt uncomfortable in my P.E kit I had to watch the boys drool over the other girls looking great in theirs! and see Toralei flirt with Heath and show off in front of him and then even worse, him show off in front of her. They so like each other, I guess I read his signals towards me wrong and then I remembered what Venus said. 'Womans man'

If that lesson wasn't bad enough Cleo De Nile said she felt they needed a 'larger' member in the fear squad to show they aren't discriminating. So now I'm signed up for that too. Frankie Stien. A girl who seems rather nice and quite intelligent says I'm not to worry, Cleo means nothing by it and Frankie will help me learn the moves in 'no time'. I tried to assure her that this is me we're talking about and I suck at dancing. But she ignored that and smiled.

At the end of the day I rushed home and went straight on to send messages to my friends back in Gnovesein, telling them I miss them but I'm having a great time, total lie but I don't want them to worry about me. However when I went online, I got the shock of my life. Five new friend requests. One was Venus, not shocking; I pressed accept and posted a funny comment on her wall. The next one Cleo who once I'd accepted added me to the group 'Fear Squad' - Brilliant. (sarcasm much!) the third from Frankie, this made me smile. The fouth a ghoul I don't think I've met named Spectra and the final one, Heath. I couldn't help but smile at first, then I frowned and contemplated pressing decline. But I wouldn't without looking at his profile first:

**Heath Burns.**  
**Works at** _being totally awesome._ - Ha. I had to _snigger_ at this.  
**Goes to** _Monster High._  
**Relationship status: single.**

should say interested in TORALIE STRIPE! I thought to myself, feeling anger flare up inside me, but I pressed accept anyway and searched his friends for Toralei Stripe and there she was, beautiful, pouty and evil. Although she's horrible I could see why any guy would be attracted to her. I went on her profile and relief flooded through me.

**Toralei Stripe.**  
**Works at Unemployed.**  
**Goes to** _Monster High._  
**In a relationship with** _Hoodude._

OH MY GNOME. She's in a relationship, she isn't interested she's just flirty. Either that or she was trying to make me jealous. Hmm. I pressed Hoodude and looked through his profile, I haven't seen him around but it says he goes to Monster high. I decided I'd play her add her own game.

SEND FRIEND REQUEST. ***click***

Aha! Let's see how you handle that one **Toralei.**


End file.
